La Libératrice
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: Un envol de souvenirs et un nouvel éveil. One-Shot.


_La Libératrice..._

C'était juste un murmure qui s'était insufflé dans son corps. Contraire à une agression, comme une nouvelle voie. Un nouvel objectif, une nouvelle mission lui rappelant vaguement celles qu'elles avaient déjà remplies. Certains noms lui revenaient en tête, certains souvenirs qui ne s'étaient pas effacés. _« Promets moi, Lightning »_. Une voix milles fois entendue. Mille fois regrettée. Ses yeux bleus, tels des cristaux, pur et innocents qui la fixait. La crainte qui se lisait sur son visage, la joie qui n'était plus envisageable. La perte, la mort. La rage et la souffrance. Tout ces sentiments, toutes ses sensations d'un jour avaient disparues pour laisser place à la nouvelle femme qu'elle était. C'était un renaissance. Et peu à peu, elle compris qu'elle était vivante. Délivrée de son enveloppe de cristal, de son immobilité constante, elle se leva.

Elle n'avait pas réellement perdue la mémoire. Elle voulait seulement arrêter de penser à cette vie antérieure qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Oublier les événements passés, les personnes qu'elle avait croisées. Elle voulait oublier la pitié, être entière, être seule. Ne plus ressentie la peine, parce qu'elle la dévorait. Littéralement, mais intérieurement.

La brume blanche se dissipait autour d'elle en un milliard de particules, semblables à une pluie venue de nulle part. Ses cheveux, d'un rose métallique mêlé au blond à peine florissant, se répartissaient sur chacun des coins de son visage. Celui ci semblait avoir retrouvé une fraîcheur nouvelle, comme si une nouvelle voie s'était ouverte. Les yeux fermés sur son destin, elle descendit les marches, lentement, suivant son instinct premier. Elle était sure d'elle, confiante en ses nouvelles capacités.

Elle était comme un âme, flottant dans l'air, n'aillant nulle chance de tomber. _« C'est réellement un miracle ». _Une voix qui se souvenait de ses propres mots. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais pour elle, rien n'était plus comparable à un miracle. Le miracle n'était plus semblable à la lumière salvatrice dont elle se souvenait être baignée après la chute de Cocoon. Ce souvenir était-il vraiment réalité, à vrai dire, elle voulait écarter cette impression. Cette chute et ses tourments. Le passé, son passé entremêlé dans une trame, elle s'avança.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose. Ce souffle, passé à travers son armure et avait emplit ses poumons d'un air dont elle ne savait rien, dont elle ignorait la senteur. La brise remplit l'air d'un manteau couleur nuit, et l'instant suivant elle ne se trouvait plus à Valhala. Elle n'était plus dans les ruines, vieilles de plusieurs siècles. Elle ne pouvait mettre ni temps, ni lieu sur ce qu'elle voyait à l'instant. Tout n'était que néant. Absolu.

Il eut cet écho qui s'éleva enfin, et son cœur s'emballa, d'excitation et une nouvelle fois de peur et de crainte. Mais elle n'en aurait rien dit, n'aurait rien fait transparaître. Elle n'était plus le soldat, plus la gardienne. Elle était tout autre. Elle ne retint que des noms...ceux qu'elle avait aimés, qu'elle avait côtoyés des mois durant. Elle ne les connaissait plus, mais une emprunte, une marque, avait pris racine dans son esprit. Empoisonnée ou non, elle s'était convaincue. Elle ne lâcherait pas, ne laisserai pas tomber.

L'armure qu'elle portait avait disparue, ainsi que son bouclier. Tout autour d'elle n'était que d'un noir intense, semblables aux ténèbres. Elle savait cependant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Insensible, intouchable. Son regard bleu-gris, semblables au ciel les soirs d'orage, brillait d'une lueur blanche. L'éclair, la lumière. _« Lightning »_

Cinq cents de repos dans une coque. Une bulle inaccessible à quiconque sauf à elle-même. Une nouveau voile se promenait sur son corps, mais elle ne semblait le voir. Elle s'appuya, genoux à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais la tête haute, fixant les ténèbres impénétrables. La lumière salvatrice ne tardant pas à l'atteindre, elle se releva promptement, ses muscles légèrement contractés. Attendant sa mission, sa nouvelle _Tâche_. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit enfin le poids du métal sur sa poitrine, le tissu se posant sur son corps et de nouveaux poids appuyant la courbe de son dos ainsi que son épaule gauche. La voix du Dieu Bhunivelze retentit enfin, et résonna jusqu'à atteindre ses oreilles. Un vent parcourut ses cheveux, la poussière se mêlant, l'éblouissant quelques secondes. Et puis...elle réalisa.

_Et La Libératrice s'éveillait..._


End file.
